


Merry

by reiras



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, I'm whipped for the night class okay, It's the xmas fic no one asked for!, Multi, Romance, Vampire Knight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiras/pseuds/reiras
Summary: The First Christmas since the total destruction of Cross Academy and Vampire Society in general, the Night Class members each celebrate in their own ways.





	Merry

“You should take a break Hanabusa.” He hadn’t even realised that Yori was still there, engrossed in the ancient text in front of him.

 

“That isn’t necessary, i’m not like you I can work for hours without break,” he states matter of factly, completely missing the point of her comment, “besides what are you still doing here? You require sleep do you not? And isn’t Christmas an important holiday for humans?” Even after working with Sayori for months he still hadn’t grasped an understanding of human habits or culture. 

 

Sayori smiled weakly, letting her hair fall into her line of vision, “I was going to finish tidying this shelf and head home,” she continues shuffling one of the hundred piles of books in the small office, “my family never really celebrated Christmas, my father doesn’t care for it.” 

 

Hanabusa stalls momentarily, feeling guilty for his brash comments. “What about you?” she deflects, “do vampires celebrate Christmas?” Hanabusa snorts. Not only did they celebrate, in true vampire fashion it was a lavish, needlessly extravagant event, particularly in his house hold. He doesn’t even remember the story or message behind Christmas, for vampires it is purely just a a chance to show off their exorbitant wealth and get as depraved as socially acceptable. 

 

“Yes we celebrate. It’s usually a large affair with my whole family,” he fondly remembers past Christmases spent with his sisters and cousins. 

 

“That sounds nice. Will you be seeing them at all these holidays?” Her curiosity is getting the better of her and she wants nothing more than to talk with him all night.

 

“No I don’t think so,” He flicks to a new page in his book, “besides most of my sisters are engaged now so they wouldn’t be able to make it and Akatsuki and Ruka won’t be there either,” he feels a slight sadness when thinking of his cousins. He does admit that he will miss their Christmas tradition of Ruka and him getting them all into trouble for Akatsuki to argue and reason their way out. 

 

“Of course, they’ll be with Yuuki,” he hears the subtle sadness in her voice at the mention of her name. He doesn’t react to it, just notes it. “Yuuki loved Christmas,” she says absentmindedly. 

 

“You celebrated Christmas with Yuuki-sama?” Now his curiosity was getting the best of him. Truthfully the pureblood princess was a touchy subject but Sayori talked about her with an even mix of grief and joy.

 

“Yes, the Headmaster always made a big deal out of Christmas. Zero always hated it but Yuuki was like a child, always excited. I think she just liked everyone being together.” He turns around in his chair to face her, she smiles as she speaks, “She used to eat so much it would make her ill. I think she invited me because she knew my family didn’t celebrate, she’s so kind like that.” He’s watching her so intently now, noticing subtle things he hadn’t before. Like they way fiddled with her sleeves when she spoke, or the soft determination in her eyes. She gently shivers, steam escaping her lips, he’s still transfixed. He rises slowly, standing in front of her, capturing her eyes,

 

“Hanabusa?” She questions softly. He raises his hand, ever so softly. The window begins to fog with condensation, he’s completely unaware of his effect on the room. “It’s cold.” She speaks softly, brining him back to reality. He hadn’t even been aware that he’d dropped the temperature, completely transfixed on the being in front of him. Embarrassed, his arm still outstretched, he quickly reached behind her, grabbing the book on top of the pile. 

 

“Let me help you,” he says, avoiding her eyes.

 

“You don’t need to do that,” a faint blush covers her cheeks.

 

“It’s no bother. I’d hate for you to make yourself sick from over working, especially on Christmas.” They stay in that position for a moment, neither willing to move. Slowly she turns her back to him, gathering several books into her arms and walking away from him. 

 

He can’t tell if it’s her absence that leaves him cold or the ice. 

 

* * *

 

“Your uncle sent a card.” Rima puts the letter down on the table in front of him but he doesn’t bother to look. She curls beside him on the couch, legs tangling together. 

 

“Did you decide?” He asks a while later, legs still tangled together. She sighs, placing her mug on the table beside them.

 

“No. My parents will be angry if I don’t go home but I don’t want to see them.” That wasn’t entirely true. It wasn’t her parents she didn’t want to see, she was completely unfazed about seeing them, but she wanted to avoid the Christmas spectacle. She didn’t want to act as their prize doll and field a million questions and queries, _“our daughters an actress now”_ “ _Whens your next movie?” “Wow you’re so lucky to be a model”_ The same million questions she’s answered since she was a child, now with the added pressures of marriage and careers and children and the dozens of other things Rima didn’t want to think about.

 

“It has been a while since you’ve seen them.” She sighs, the topic of family was always touchy for both of them though Shiki would never admit it. Generally unresponsive to most things in life family was the one thing that was a constant headache for Senri. Rima had stopped bringing up his mother all together, trusting that he would open up when he was ready.

 

As a child Senri had possibly cared less about Christmas than he did as an adult. At least as an adult there was drinking and themed snacks, as a child there was a mostly just a family shaped hole. Since realising his true parentage Senri had been reluctant to talk about anyones family let alone his own. He’d wondered at several times during his life whether he would ever know his father and that part of his family. Secretly he hoped they would be a normal, fully functioning group of people. How disappointed he was when he realised it was the _Kurans. A_ t least he hadn’t inherited their problems; minus that one brief incident when his father took control of his body Senri had been mostly removed from his pureblood lineage and for that he was grateful. Besides, he had never been the type to rely on others. He had his friends. He had Rima. That was all he needed.

 

He can tell that she’s stressed about the Christmas situation, even if she’s trying not to show it. He yawns and gently places his head on her shoulder, “we can spend it with your parents Rima, I don’t mind.” The familiar touch still leaves sparks on Rima’s skin. She turns her head so their foreheads are touching and closes her eyes, keeping that position. 

 

“Are you sure?” He feels her cool breath on his face.

 

“I’ll go wherever you go.” He leaves off the _forever,_ but it’s their unspoken thing. 

 

* * *

 

 

Truthfully they both felt a bit ridiculous. Neither of them particularly cared about Christmas, not since they’d been about twelve, but they clung to some sense of normalcy or routine in their current circumstance so here they are. 

 

Kain reaches towards the rafters, weaving the tinsel between the wooden supports on Ruka’s exact instructions. Yuuki-sama said that the Headmaster had been very persistent about celebrating Christmas as a family during her youth and that she was excited for the holiday. Kain could tell that she was excited for the brief distraction Christmas might bring the three of them so he’d more than obliged. After an afternoon of decorating the sitting room looked frightfully festive, Yuuki-sama’s chaotic style of decorating and Ruka’s measured perfectionism made for an interesting display.

 

Yuuki had long withdrawn to her room, a habit they had noticed she had right before Kiryuu’s visits. They didn’t press the matter though, it was hardly a comfortable subject for anyone. Ruka sensed his approach and sighed. His visits were often fraught with tension and the awkwardness meant she and Akatsuki had to hide in their own home, a feeling Ruka didn’t want to get used to.

 

“He’ll be here in a minute.” She glances out the window, waiting for headlights to appear in the driveway.

 

“Yeah, I know.” She briefly glances back at Kain, who sounds more tired than usual. She quickly turns her attention back to the garish tinsel display. 

 

“Do you think it’s enough?” 

 

“That’s up to Yuuki-sama to decide.” He sounds decidedly serious. 

 

Ruka frowns, “I’m talking about the decorations.” 

 

“I know.” Their conversation is interrupted by a knock on the door. Kain answers it and Ruka hovers in the hallway. She and Kiryuu give each other an acknowledging nod as he passes. She’d learnt early on not to ask too many questions, which she found difficult. She was nosey by nature and Kiryuu often spared the finer details. 

 

She turns back to Kain who had begun to pack up the half empty boxes strewn all over the floor. “I wonder who will be home for Christmas this year?” She muses aloud to herself, while beginning to help Akatsuki tidy up.

 

“I doubt Hanabusa will get the chance. He’s pretty dedicated to his research just at the moment and most of his sisters are wed if not already engaged so I doubt they’ll go.” Ruka briefly stalls, choosing instead to watch Akatsuki. He easily lifted three boxes with his large frame but she could tell he was exhausted. Though he never complained, which at times annoyed Ruka more than if he would’ve complained. His utter indifference to their current situation had made her angry in the beginning but the more time they spent together the more she realised he was just better at hiding it. 

 

They hadn’t had a serious conversation since before Yuuki-sama’s pregnancy and they’d only half finished. It was the first time Akatsuki had ever yelled at Ruka in her entire life and truth be told it was well deserved. He’d been so frustrated and upset by her choice to jump between Kiryuu and Kuran that when she’d woken he yelled at her for her impulsiveness and carelessness. He hadn’t understood why she’d got in the middle and why she stopped him from flaying Kuran alive afterwards. _“Because he would’ve killed you, you idiot!”_ The Words still shock her to think even now and were difficult to say at the time but she doesn’t regret saving Kiryuu. They desperately needed to finish that conversation and start several others _Why can’t you sleep in your own bed? What are we going to do when this child is born? What are we?_ But it’s Christmas and she just wants one day to pretend that they aren’t living a total nightmare. 

 

“Do you remember the Christmas I broke Hanabusa’s mothers crystal snowflake?” She says while sorting baubles. He chuckles lightly, “And you took the fall.”

 

“You looked so panicked when it smashed and we couldn’t pin it on Hanabusa. It was ugly anyway, truly you did them a favour.” She chuckles.

 

“Was that the same Christmas you got into a brawl with Tsukiko?” He quizzes. 

 

“Excuse me,” she feigns offence, “ladies do not brawl but yes we had a slight disagreement.” 

 

“Hmm I don’t quite remember a definition of disagreement that includes hair pulling but suit yourself. What did you even fight about anyway?” 

 

“Something stupid probably.” They reminisce for the rest of the afternoon until they hit the final box. 

 

“I think we missed one.” She says, carefully lifting the lid. Half empty it contained nothing but some broken baubles, sad looking tinsel and a single sprig of plastic mistletoe. She lets out a gentle laugh and turns to an oblivious Kain, “here, put this with the rest.” 

 

He reaches for it without even really looking and goes to place it amongst the tinsel in the rafters. Only when she takes a small step towards him and steps onto her tip toes does he bother to look at what he’s holding. He glances down at her, meeting her eyes as she raises her head towards his. They gently press their foreheads together, eyes closed. He can feel her cool breath and the fluttering on her eyelashes when the door behind them opens and a suddenly unpopular Kiryuu appears. They don’t immediately break apart, frozen for just a moment till Kain sighs heavily,

 

“She’s asleep.” Zero says gingerly. 

 

“Thanks.” Akatsuki says, minus the gratitude. 

 

Zero stuffs his hands into his pockets and awkwardly walks to the front door, “I’ll get going.”

 

“Good idea.” Kain replies, crossing his arms. 

 

“Kiryuu,” Ruka says, turning to face him, “merry Christmas.”He nods in agreement and leaves, closing the door with a thud behind him. They’re both still for a second before Kain grabs the rest of the boxes, piling them one on top of the other, 

 

“I should put these back.” She watches him head towards the basement, cheeks flushing pink she gently puts her fingers to her lips. 

 

“Idiot.” She whispers, smiling softly.

 

* * *

 

The steam rising from his mug makes a nice contrast to the literal frozen interior of the room. Takuma shivers needlessly into his coat, more for effect than necessity. His mug is quickly cooling faster than he can drink it, one unfortunate side effect of being the keeper of the ice coffin and its inhabitant. He reaches for his manga pile, selecting one of the titles and making himself comfortable. Outside he hears the chimingof a large bell and then it dawns on him,

 

“Oh,” he says, glancing up at the ice coffin. He looks so still, dark lashes casting a shadow on his pale face, “merry Christmas Kaname.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO fam idk what to say. I figured since the only thing I contribute to this fandom is shit posts that i’d better give ya’ll something festive. I’ve strictly only ever written Rukain so writing the other couples was hard ngl. Shima especially, idk why I find them so difficult because I love them. Also I had planned a Zeki scene but by the Rukain scene I was fully sick of this already lmao and I don’t like Yuuki enough to try and characterise her lmao. Anyway sorry anyone who had to read this and Merry Xmas. This is definitely full of mistakes because it’s literally 12:10am but it’s Xmas and queen Mariah demands a sacrifice so here it is LMAO.


End file.
